Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Que ce passe t'il dans l'esprit de Regina Mills et de Robin Hood lors du Sneak Peek du 3.15 ?


_Petit O.S Outlawqueen après ce Sneak Peek du 3.15_

_J'ai eu envie d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans leur tête pour en arriver à cette scène particulièrement hot ! Et il fallait surtout que je trouve un moyen de tenir jusqu'à lundi matin parce que là ils m'ont tué ! _

_J'espère ne pas être trop O.C.C et que cet O.S vous plaira :D _

**Bold and audacious perhaps but not evil**

Regina observa la poudre grise un instant. Rien ici ne semblait être magique, mise à part la cave bien entendu. Cette maison semblait sortir tout droit d'un mauvais film avec ce papier peint des années cinquante et ces meubles vintages. Qui pouvait bien vivre dans un taudis pareil ?

« Donc aucune de ces choses n'a de propriétés magiques ? », demanda Robin qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Et bien…une bonne sorcière brouille les pistes… », commença Regina en contournant la table. « … mais une meilleure qu'elle peut les mettre à jour… », termina t'elle sûr d'elle en s'approchant des étagères au fond de la pièce.

Le voleur se reposa contre la table et observa la jeune femme marcher lentement. Sa façon de parler, sa façon de se déplacer, tout chez elle semblait respirer la sensualité.

« Nous la trouverons… soyez patient. », souffla t'elle en se penchant afin de regarder un peu plus attentivement les différents bocaux couverts de poussière qui trônaient sur les planches de bois.

Robin laissa son regard glisser de haut en bas sur la reine. Elle n'était pas comme ce qu'il s'était imaginé toutes ces années. De tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre sur son compte, il ne semblait n'y avoir que sa beauté de vrai. Beauté qui lui avait immédiatement sauté aux yeux lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte du restaurant de Granny.

« Vous savez j'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoire à propos de l'éminente et de l'effroyable méchante reine… », dit il ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'intéresser à elle.

A ces mots la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait accepté d'être considérée comme une femme cruelle par son peuple. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ou dire, rien ne pourrait changer les choses et la réunion à la mairie n'avait fait que la conforter dans cette idée.

« Mais vu sous cet angle ce surnom me semble quelque peu exagéré. », continua l'homme.

Cette fois Regina s'immobilisa et l'écouta plus attentivement.

« Imprudente et audacieuse peut être mais pas méchante. », termina Robin en s'écartant de la table pour faire un pas dans sa direction.

La jeune femme sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Aucun inconnu n'avait jamais remis sa réputation en doute. Il y avait bien Blanche, Emma ou Henry mais eux avaient été témoins de son changement. Cet homme, lui ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures et pourtant il ne la jugeait pas.

« Le nom m'a bien servit. » dit-elle en se retournant. « La peur est un instrument plutôt efficace. », expliqua t'elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Robin lui offrit un léger sourire, ravi d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention. Cette mystérieuse reine provoquait chez lui tout un tas de sentiment mais certainement pas la peur. Sans la quitter un seul instant des yeux le voleur se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Peu importe le surnom qu'on pouvait lui donner, il s'en fichait royalement.

Appuyée contre le meuble, Regina sentit tous ses muscles se raidirent lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher. Elle le questionna du regard, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Jusqu'à présent aucune personne ne s'était montrée aussi téméraire face à elle. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides et elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du siens. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer au plus profond de ses yeux et elle se sentait inexplicablement attirée par lui. Elle ne le connaissait pratiquement pas et pourtant quelque chose chez lui, lui était familier. Le paysage autour d'elle sembla disparaître et son corps ne lui répondait plus. Instinctivement elle entrouvrit la bouche, prête à accueillir les lèvres de cet étranger sur les siennes.

Robin était totalement captivé par cette femme. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser cependant il savait au fond de lui que cette sulfureuse brune devait d'abord être apprivoisée s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse par lui glisser entre les doigts tôt ou tard. Il se fit violence mais réussit finalement par tourner la tête et attraper une fiole au hasard.

Ce brusque changement d'attitude ramena Regina à la réalité. Elle déglutit difficilement et se fustigea intérieurement pour ce moment de faiblesse.

« Qu'en est-il de ça ? Est-ce magique ? », demanda t'il sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

Regina releva les yeux vers lui et mis quelque seconde avant de répondre. Si proche de lui, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

« Pas exactement… », répondit elle en posant son doigts sur le bouchon de la bouteille. « …mais c'est un liquide qui peut donner du courage, de la force… », expliqua t'elle sous le regard intéressé du voleur. « …et même agir comme une sorte de philtre d'amour. », termina t'elle sur un ton plus suave, ses yeux glissant l'espace d'un instant sur les lèvres de l'homme.

Un large sourire éclaira son visage, tandis qu'un léger rire amusé s'échappait de sa gorge. Mise à part Henry personne ne lui avait plus donné envie de sourire de cette façon depuis des années. Cependant sous le regard de cet homme elle se sentait complètement grisée.

« On appelle ça Whisky. Et non, ce n'est pas magique, surtout pas les lendemains. », avoua t'elle ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du visage de Robin et notamment de ses lèvres.

« Oh… », souffla t'il comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

Sans se poser de question il attrapa deux verres en cristal posés au-dessus de l'armoire et lança un regard explicite à la jeune femme.

« Vous voulez prendre un verre maintenant ? », s'étonna Regina, charmée par l'imprévisibilité de ce voleur.

« Ces derniers jours nous avons survécu à une malédiction, nous nous sommes réveillés dans un monde complètement différent et avons oublié une année de notre vie.», dit t'il en posant les verres sur la table avant de remonter ses manches.

Derrière lui, Regina se sentait particulièrement nerveuse. Discrètement elle ouvrit un peu plus son manteau et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir en place et son estomac semblait avoir laissé sa place à des milliers de papillons.

« Je pense que nous l'avons bien mérité, qu'en dîtes-vous ? » demanda t'il finalement en lui tendant un verre.

Regina se rapprocha, un sourire béat accrochez à ses lèvres. Cependant lorsque son regard se posa sur la main tendue, la jeune femme sentit son cœur louper un battement. L'excitation naissante fût instantanément remplacée par une angoisse indescriptible. Ce tatouage, ce lion…Impossible !


End file.
